The Black Walker
by 4everbroken
Summary: “Oh… how about… the black walker?” “It’s about the devil’s son” “He comes to earth to find a queen but the girl that he does eventually fall for his father wants. In the end they fall in love.... IT WAS HER DEATH WISH"
1. Chapter 1

The Black Walker

Chapter 1

**A.N. this is the first story I've decided to share with the world!! Sorry it's childishly written I don't like to rewrite because I end up changing things then the story ends up suckish. Like I said first story so plz be kind but critique is appreciated, enjoy (hopefully) **

Danny walker aka Mr. Hotness, he was tall and lean with muscles rippling through his shirt. I stared –along with every other girl in the class- as he took his seat in the back next to me. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair as he settled into his seat. I could feel my face reddening…what was it about Danny that made me act like a little school girl?

"Danny?" Ms. Russo asked the answer to a question I hadn't even heard

"If I were paying attention I'd know the answer" Danny said grinning as he removed his headphones

I giggled -complete 5 year old giggle- as the class laughed

The bell rung…

Ms. Russo shook her head "don't forget to read" she called out

In my rush to gather my things I dropped my books. And there he was Mr. Hotness picked up my things!! My heart was racing as I reached for them

"Thanks "I flushed

He just nodded then left.

Danny.

Tall and mysterious Danny, dangerous and sexy Danny. Danny had a reputation and not a good one either, he smokes, he drinks, he rides a motorcycle, and he has a criminal record. Ok so maybe half of those were rumors but Danny doesn't deny it…

There were other rumors though those were just plain fictional … Mr. Hotness was... a vampire. It is weird though how pale he is and is abnormally beautiful, though who am I to judge I put a boy in a coma! I was in eighth grade and the boy had been checking me out, I was flattered and let him continue from my legs to my upper body then he smiled. I looked over then he just sat there staring into my eyes my golden-silver eyes… he seemed so infatuated then he just fainted… I've been wearing contacts ever since…

I snapped out of my trance to find Danny staring at me his wise dark eyes seemed endless, and the weirdest thing happened he smiled...at me! I smiled back and was about to wave maybe even go over when he got up and left …

END CHAPTER 1

**A.N : oh dear god that sucked - or did it?- plz comment or I'll get discouraged and stop writing**


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Walker

Chapter 2

**A.N: ok so I'm still going, if you want stop me. Ok I'm begging you now stop me!!!**

I never thought it would never happen, but Danny began dating Beth aka head slutkerteer- you know don't fuck only one fuck them all-. It just didn't seem right Danny always kept to himself; he didn't seem like the jack ass type he struck me more as an artistic mellow type.

"Hey freak eyes on your own man, oh that's right you don't have one" she sneered

Her and her fellow slutkerteers laughed and walked away Danny turned back around and stared at me. If only this was twilight then I'd know we would have ended up together immortal and in love- after facing death multiple times of course-

"This project is 90% of your grade. Choose your partners wisely" droned on

Oh great I'm going to fail advanced English because no one wants to be partners with a freak. I sighed and plugged the headphones into my ear; I pulled on my hood and scrolled through my playlist till I found 'Muse'. 'Uprising' started to play I drowned myself into the song, dissecting the lyrics as it slid through my mind. My eyes flashed open as the headphones were ripped out of my ears. Danny was leaning over my desk his perfect lips inches from mines.

"You're my partner deal with it" he breathed

A smile stretched across my lips. Oh I could deal with that … I could deal with it just fine…

**Danny's POV**

"You waste time up here with idiotic mortals while you could be learning how to rule your future kingdom." My father popped in. He examined Luna as she slept soundly

I stood "She's mine"

"I do not see your mark on her so she's up for **my** taking." He dug his sharp nail into her flesh. Luna groaned, "Unless you wish to compete with me **son**?" he brought the nail to his mouth tasting her blood "Hmm, delicious… Rosaluna interesting name; interesting girl"

"Lucifer" a female voice growled "get away from her!"

"Or what?! I remember how great you used to be Celeste, but then you gave up your power…your life's work… and for what?!"

"I did it so you wouldn't have any more interest in me and look.. It worked… now get away from my daughter you ass!!" Celeste hissed

"She's waking" I chimed in

"Then it's time for us to say goodbye. It's been a pleasure Celeste." …

**Luna's POV**

"Eh, thanks for the lift mom" I got out of the car

"Rosa?" my mom called

"Yes?" I sighed

"Be careful and always keep the necklace on"

"I know. Bye!" I half-ran into the school

END CHAPTER 2

**A.N: OK hope you enjoyed that, I did. Oh and merry Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate! I already see the next chapter… must type** **NOW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Walker

Chapter 3

**A.N.: Awesome!!! Almost 2010 so excited to see what the New Year is going to bring. Well on to the story…**

I can't fucking believe this the head slutkerteer is talking about me and it's not like I'm across the room, no!!! I'm standing across from the bitch!!!

"You cannot work with her!! She's a freak!! Have 's-his-name change your partner!!" she whined

"Save it Beth" Danny flipped his hair out of his eyes

It wasn't one of those look-at-me-I'm-cool flips, he doesn't do it every five seconds like Robert Pattinson running his fingers through his hair not even every five seconds but every second!

"You're really starting to get annoying. Luna let's go" he grabbed my hand and dragged me away

"Did he just say that to you" one of the slutkerteers asked

"I'm sure he didn't mean it or anything" Beth tried to cover it up

"I can't believe you'd even date someone like her" I croaked using all the courage I could muster

He stopped and turned to face me completely with this impish smirk on his face "The porcelain doll speaks!"

'YEA, SHOCKING I KNOW!"

His eyes narrowed

"I'm a selective mute slash emo"

He raised a brow "ok...we're late for class"

Oh good job Rose just great keep talking and he'll really think you're a freak.

"So what play are we choosing?" I turned to Danny who was once again listening to music.

"What?"

I repeated my question

"Oh… how about… the black walker?" he smiled

"Never heard of it" I sat up

"Not a lot of people have. It's about the devil's son"

"Ooh you have my attention" I leaned close

"He comes to earth to find a queen but the girl that he does eventually fall for his father wants"

"Why?" I was completely wrapped up in the story unaware of my surroundings

"Lucifer wants her power"

"She isn't human?"

"Not at all, she's part witch but the story doesn't mention...Let's call it her other half."

"How does it end?"

"Nobody knows the author died before finishing"

"And they still made it into a play?!"

"It was her death wish"

"That's very interesting"

"It's a good watch, why don't you come over to my house…to start the project"

"Yea...sure" I squealed in delight -in my head of course-

END CHAPTER 3

**A.N.: Ok thanks for reading and OH and check out 'I Belong To you (New Moon Remix)' by none other than 'Muse' hell check out the entire 'New Moon' soundtrack while you're at it!! It's really good promise try . If you don't absolutely love it we'll send you your money back and pay you an extra $20.00, ****I'm totally kidding you're not getting anything from me :D !**


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Walker

Chapter 4

**A.N./: Sorry…so, so sorry about the long break I had chapter 4 just sitting there for weeks on end, but the typing just seemed like a burden I guess and I got a bit distracted with like 15 other stories :D. So at long last what you have been waiting for….**

**Danny's POV**

That necklace, I can barely touch her for than a minute without getting burned! I'm guessing her mother never gave up her powers…

"Oh great" Luna muttered as Beth headed in our direction.

"Is there something you wanna say to me Danny?" she popped her gum an increasingly annoying habit

"Yea… it's over. Bye" I pushed Luna forward

Beth grabbed my arm "you cannot break up with **ME!"**

"Didn't you already get what you want?... I fucked you till you were begging me to stop. So it was only a matter of time before you broke it off… I just thought I'd do the job for you"

**Luna's POV**

"Wow, I think you just ruined your own life" I stared at him

He shrugged "Do you like me Luna?"

I looked down "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"You shouldn't, I say what I mean"

"People would like you if you talked. Also did you notice you're the only emo in this school?"

I shrugged this time

"You should wear something that actually makes you look good, get rid of those ridiculous contacts and most of all that necklace"

"I don't like people putting me down!" I turned

He grabbed my arm and quickly dropped it

"Maybe you'd become popular or at least you'd stop being the pariah that you are, hey maybe you'd even get a guy who'd like to hold you and kiss you and he'd tell you he loves you…maybe you'd get lucky…maybe that guy will be me"

I glared. Don't think about it…damn it!! Danny holding me?! Kissing me!? Telling me he…loves me!?!

Fuck!!! I haven't kissed a boy since I started high school and I'm a senior now!!!

"I- I'm happy the way I am!" I stormed away

END CHAPTER 4

**A.N. /: No she's not she wants Danny to kiss her and hold her and call her all those mushy names as a matter fact so do I :D !!!! YES, THAT'S RIGHT I FELL IN LOVE WITH DANNY FOR ONE REASON ONLY…I MOLDED HIM AFTER MY BOYFRIEND!!! Here's my local tip check out Animator vs. Animation or vice versa it's short and funny. Go to and type the title into the search box sorry I couldn't place the link not connected to the internet at this moment so whenever I post this means I'm up and running again ;). ALSO in the top stories of this evening The Black Walker is getting a new character!!! But there has to be a logical reason why this person is here they just can't pop out of thin air –well the can in this story- any ideas message me or like a long review -like this author's note- telling me what you think. Oh and I was thinking maybe a connection to either Luna or Danny. The character is appearing in chapter five where although very reluctant Luna will be going to Danny's house-and that's all I have so far-. Chapter five will not be released until I complete character development. If you give me scorned lover there better be a good idea of how you want that to play out because I find it old and boring. Sorry I wrote an author's note half the size of the story but it was worth the read wasn't it :D**

**Signed,**

**4everbroken**


	5. Chapter 5

The black walker

Chapter 5

**A.N./: Thanks to my friends for their help with creating this character and write this chapter I love you all. R&R please, thanks and enjoy...**

Someone sat next to me, I stole a quick glimpse. He looked older definitely but there was something about him that was vying for my attention. I shifted in my seat unable to go back to thinking, I was drawn to him. There was an air about him that I enjoyed too much considering he was just some stranger in the park. His gaze met mine with an intensity so hard I would've burst into flames at that moment if he hadn't smiled

"Hi"

I blushed at the embarrassment of having been caught staring at a stranger "Hi I'm sorry about that I just zoned out for a second"

"I don't mind being scrutinized by a beautiful woman" he slightly inclined his head

wow that was a great lie that deserved applause.

"I'm Aceston" he stuck out his hand

My mommy told me never to talk to strangers "Rosaluna" I shook his hand

"Interesting name.., but you must get that a lot"

"Actually I don't" I shook my head

"Really??... Only a fool would see a beautiful girl before him and not ask her name"

Was this dude serious??!

"Well, I have to go but.. here's my number" he pulled out a pen and wrote on my arm

'Aceston

917 460 6310'

"Call me" he grinned

"ah...OK"

He stood and left

He's hot he's older and hitting on me?? nah he just wants a good fuck is all. I grabbed my things and headed to Danny's place...

"Hey" Danny opened the door

"Hey" I popped some tic-tacs into my mouth. I just like to eat tic-tacs is all no other reason but that

I went inside the mini manse and dropped my stuff by the couch...

"What's that??" Danny inquired pointing to my arm where Ace had written his number

"None of your business" I hushed

He glowered "Do me a favor"

"What??" I mouthed

"Take off the necklace"

"Now why would I do that??"

"LOOK!" He growled "My mother had the same necklace and it just brings back unwanted memories" he looked so tenuous at that moment

"Fine" I grumbled UN-latching the necklace. I stuffed it into my book-bag and turned my attention back onto the play...

He didn't even bother yawning he just put his arm around me. I looked at him... he looked at me... then we kissed DEAR GOD WE KISSED!! it was like a slow fire softly brushing against my lips AND HIS TONGUE – that had forced its way into my mouth- MY GOD!! I inched closer increasing the feel of the pit in my stomach. I'd forgotten this feeling, I'd forgotten what it was like to be held this way. I pulled away trembling, gasping for air but I still found the courage to go back for more.

"Well,well"

Danny cursed

I turned

"Hello... I'm Danny's father"

END CHAPTER 5

**A.N: so glad that's done. Let the real action begin, questions you have will not be answered because in the next chapters more questions will awaken!!! Review or if your on wattpad vote and comment!!!!** **Fan me or subscribe depends on what website this is. But if you really have a question you're aching to ask contact me I will get back to you ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

The black walker

Chapter 6

**A.N: I'm so sorry, I tend to upload my work on fictionpress more. Without further disruption chapter 6 at long last....**

"Hi, Mr. Walker I'm-"

Aceston came in and Danny cursed once more

"RosaLuna??" He smiled

I gazed, befuddled "what are you-"

"How do you know my brother??" He inquired

"B-brother??" I bumbled

Understanding donned on me, the similitude was so vivid!

"Are you two dating??" he probed further

"N-no" I sat up

"Oh, so it's OK if I ask you out??" he raised a brow

I breathed a laugh

I just found it humorous how I couldn't even get a boy to look at me, then Danny appears like my knight in black armor and brings me two possible boyfriends.

"Sure, why not??" I smirked

Danny grumbled

I rotated towards him "You've had 9 months Danny. If you really wanted to go out with me you would have by now. I'm leaving" I stood

"No, you're not!" he shot up

"you can't force her little bro" Ace gripped my shoulder "I'll drive you home Luna "...

"Where's your necklace??" my mother asked as soon as I came inside

"Relax," I sighed "It's in my bag" I dropped my bag onto the couch and dug through it

"you lost it!?!? I told you not to take it off, why don't you ever listen??!!"

"I'm sorry , look I have a lot on my mind" I ran up the stairs

"Rosa??" she called after me

**Danny's POV**

Aceston came in bouncing Luna's necklace in his burning hand. He tossed it to Lucifer who spared no second thought in destroying it.

"Really bad timing!!" I seethed

"Chill, this is to help you." Ace grinned "she'll love you so much after you save her tomorrow"...

End chapter 6

**A.N: Hmm, I found that kind of boring. Anyway we're finally getting somewhere, next chapter may answer some questions or confuse you like hell ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Walker

Chapter 7

**A.N: You have all right to be angry :( this is the last chapter I'm posting here. From now my work will only be found on fictionpress under the same title and penname. Before you begin beating the crap out of me here's chapter 7... **

**Danny's POV**

Maybe just maybe Aceston's plan would work, but if she got hurt... Luna walked up to me in what had to be the most form fitting thing I've ever seen her in. A purple and black stripped tank top and white skinny jeans. I had to admit she had a bountiful chest and a voluptuous curved shape. Her scrumptious lips were etched into a frown as she neared me.

"Danny" she shifted slightly "About last night I -"

"Apology accepted" I frowned Lucifer's suspicions were correct, Luna is as I feared.

"You're lying" she uttered

"You're right I am... I'll forgive you on one condition"

Her gaze narrowed "What??"

"Hmm... I want a kiss"

Her left eye twitched "What??!" she hissed

"A … kiss" I repeated slowly

she stood there staring at me. Her bottom lip began to quiver as I leaned in

"Well??" I murmured

Her lips moved but no words came out.

**RosaLuna's POV**

Honestly I wanted badly to grab him and assault his lips at that moment but I was frozen. He sighed loudly and pulled me against him to openly attack my lips.

"Goodbye Luna" he walked away

As soon as he dissapeared around the corner I was forced to deal with none other than the slutkerteers. Candii aproached me first followed by Beth then came the drones, there had definitely been a change in power.

" Hiiii" Candii squealed as she hugged me

"What are you doing?!!?" I stepped back

" I'm trying to be nice" she rolled her eyes

"W-why??"

"Cause... I want you to be my new best friend"

"Why??"

"You were able to steal Danny away from Beth, there must be something we're missing about you."

I laughed " I didn't steal Dannny... he came to me. It's not my fault Beth can't keep a man. I'll see you guys never"

Oh that felt good! My life gets better and better!!

" A picnic at the cemetary??" That's just like that book, I found it corny.

" yes" Aceston replied

We were already half way to the only cemetary in town.

I smiled " Sounds cool"...

Ok so the date was going great so far. Aceston is amazing so funny, so kind... but something is off about him.

" I'll be right back babe forgot something in the car," he stood

" Sure, leave me in the creepy cemetary alone" I teased

He chuckled and headed on his way.

The wind blew softly tousling my hair that I had merticulosly done this morning.

'Release the hounds' I heard ever so softly... or at least I think I heard.

I turned at the sound of a growl. Holy mother of christ

I got up and started to back away. Two dog things were-

one lunged. I screamed and began to run

shit shit shit

the words circled my mind as I pushed my body to the extreme. My legs screamed in pain, where the hell was Aceston??!! I jumped over a headstone bearly making it. Crap!! I tumbled to the ground, my back burned....

**END CHAPTER 7**

**A.N: I know it's not up to my usual standards, I'm trying to get back on track with this story. If you want to see what the hell hounds look like I'll be posting a picture on my website(4everbrokendotweeblydotcom) for your viewing pleasure.**


End file.
